


Bloody Sunflowers

by ymeno



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bodyguard, F/M, Female Character of Color, Female Protagonist, Femdom, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymeno/pseuds/ymeno
Summary: Ryo Kurata is a very talented singer, who is constantly getting harassed. His manager hires a bodyguard for him, a bodyguard who just so happens to be very hot...fuck, Ryo is doomed.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	Bloody Sunflowers

Musician! Ryo x Bodyguard! Chouko

Ever since Ryo’s music career took off, the amount of times he got harassed also went up. Naturally, his manager hired a bodyguard, who just so happened to be a beautiful girl. 

“Ryo, meet Chouko Oshiro, your new body guard.” Ryo looked over at the girl, and he instantly regretted it.

A caramel complexion, mixed with beautiful brown eyes and soft lips, was how the girl looked. She was gorgeous. If Ryo didn’t know any better, he probably would’ve flirted with her right then and there.

“Nice to meet you, Ryo Kurata,” Chouko said, and her voice was even beautiful.

“Nice to meet you too, sweetheart.” 

•••

Chouko hated that guy. She hated him already. Everything about him was so...attractive. God, didn’t she always fall for the players? 

“Miss Oshiro, your duty is to protect Mr. Kurata. Am I understood?”.

Chouko nodded, before turning back to Ryo, who was winking at her. She rolled her eyes at him.

“Yes sir. I promise to protect him from any harm,” she said, avoiding Ryo’s flirty gaze. Oh, how Chouko was already regretting this. 

Now, Ryo knew he was attractive. Everybody told him all the time. From his ivory black hair, to his green eyes, hell, to his perfect pale skin, he was attractive.

But this girl...this girl was making him feel different about himself. Chouko was making him feel like he had to prove himself to her, to show her what he was made of; honestly, Ryo had never done that before. 

“So, care to walk me to my trailer, Chouko~?” Ryo flirted, a teasing smile on his soft, pink lips. Chouko rolled her eyes at his antics.

“Sure, Mr. Kurata.” 

“Call me Ryo, darling.” 

Oh, Chouko was _so_ going to kick his ass after this was over. 


End file.
